


You Are… (the only thing I want to see)

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 12 (Mark Edition) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, Drama, M/M, Romance, Something cute, more drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: JiSung nunca ha sentido la imperiosa necesidad de ver lo que le rodea… pero Mark llega a su vida y hace que ésta sea tan fácil… que el chico no puede evitar desear poder ver a aquel chico.





	You Are… (the only thing I want to see)

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para Kari, que me pidió esto hace muchísimo tiempo y yo fui incapaz de escribirlo antes por todos los bloqueos que he tenido en los últimos meses.  
> No soy especialista en hacer dramas y no sé si esto era exactamente lo que esperabas, pero he tratado de que fuera muy dramas y que hiciera dañito y a la vez hiciera feliz a la gente. Espero que os guste.

            JiSung nunca ha sentido la imperiosa necesidad de ver lo que le rodea. Nunca ha visto, nunca ha sabido cómo es el mundo a su alrededor porque lo pudiera percibir con sus ojos, como el resto de las personas, nuca ha podido identificar los colores, nunca ha podido hacer algo tan sencillo como apreciar un paisaje, ver una película o enamorarse de una persona a simple vista, como el resto de sus compañeros de clase. JiSung siempre ha sido diferente al resto porque no podía hacer las mismas cosas que los demás de la misma forma que todos lo hacían; él debía leer usando sus dedos, debía entender las películas simplemente escuchándolas o debía de tocar a las personas para saber cómo éstas eran. No obstante, nunca ha sentido envidia de los demás por ello, nunca se ha sentido menospreciado, menos que los demás; simplemente diferente.

 

            Sus padres han jugado un papel muy importante en su vida, en su percepción del mundo que no puede ver, pero sí que puede escuchar, tocar, saborear y oler; porque ellos le han enseñado cómo debía hacer las cosas para poder disfrutar del mismo mundo que los demás y todo ha sido fácil con ellos. Por eso, gracias a ellos y gracias a sus siempre atentos profesores y compañeros de clases, JiSung jamás ha tenido problema alguno en comprender el mundo que lo rodea, en aprender los conocimientos que se suponía debía de aprender o en disfrutar de la vida como cualquier otro chico de su edad. Nunca nada lo ha hecho desear poder ver para sentir que está vivo… al menos hasta que Mark llegó a su vida.

 

            Porque Mark al entrar en su vida le ha cambiado totalmente todos sus esquemas.

 

            Junto a Mark, JiSung comienza a desear poder ver todo lo que le rodea, porque las palabras de Mark describen un mundo demasiado hermoso y el chico necesita poder ver ese mismo mundo que ven los ojos del mayor… pero sobre todo, JiSung comienza a desear poder ver a aquel chico encantador que ha aparecido en su vida y la ha puesto patas arriba, porque su corazón no para de latir fuertemente cada vez que está con él, porque siente que a veces se marea cuando éste lo ayuda a caminar por la cercanía de su cuerpo de la que es plenamente consciente, como es plenamente consciente del calor que le sube a las mejillas y se convierte en un sonrojo. JiSung desea ver el rostro de Mark, desea ver cómo éste es cuando está triste, cuando sonríe, cuando se ilusiona con algo, desea verse reflejado en los ojos de Mark y poder darse cuenta de cómo lo mira.

 

            JiSung desea poder ver porque necesita ver a Mark… y así se lo hace saber al mayor.

 

            —Ojalá pudiera ver… —murmura—. Ojalá pudiera verte —no es más que un susurro, pero sabe que el otro lo ha escuchado.

            —¿Por qué dices eso? —le cuestiona Mark.

            —Porque me gustaría poder saber cómo eres, poder saber de qué humor estás tan solo con mirarte… saber cómo son tus sonrisas… y cómo me miras… —responde.

 

            JiSung nunca ha sido especialmente valiente, pero aquel día se siente especialmente valiente como para confesarle todo aquello al mayor, sabiendo que no puede ver su reacción, sea cuál sea esta, y que, por lo tanto, no se va a sentir decepcionado por la expresión que Mark pueda poner en su rostro. JiSung solo puede escuchar sus palabras y Mark es demasiado dulce como para herirlo con ellas. Sin embargo, el mayor hace algo que nunca antes ha hecho y que lo pilla por sorpresa, porque le da un abrazo fuerte, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el corazón de JiSung lata dentro de su pecho como loco, haciendo un dúo acompasado junto con el de Mark.

 

           —No te hace falta verme para saber nada de eso —replica el chico, hablando contra su oído—, simplemente puedes preguntarme o puedes tocarme para saberlo todo y yo haré todo lo que me pidas —un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de JiSung en ese momento y su piel se eriza—. ¿Cómo soy? Solo tócame para saberlo. ¿Qué humor tengo cada día? Solo pregúntame cómo me siento cada vez que estemos juntos. ¿Cómo son mis sonrisas? Simplemente bésame para saberlo. ¿Y cómo te miro? Como un idiota enamorado.

 

            JiSung no puede evitar que una sonrisa se extienda por su rostro al conocer las respuestas a sus preguntas, de la misma forma que tampoco pudo evitar apretarse un poco más contra el cuerpo de Mark para esconder su rostro, completamente avergonzado por lo que acaba de escuchar y todo lo que eso significa para él. Es solo a partir de ese momento cuando JiSung deja de desear querer ver a Mark, porque tal y como éste ha dicho, realmente no lo necesita. No lo ha necesitado nunca, no lo debía de comenzar a necesitar cuando sigue teniendo mil y una formas de poder ver a Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriamente hablando, se me da fatal el drama, pero lo intento y hago lo que puedo para alejar mis emociones fluffys de la escritura.


End file.
